Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus
Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus '''is a What-If Death Battle by Wolf vs Bull Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 ZA vs AT2.jpg|Simbiothero V3 ZA vs AT.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus.jpg|Simbiothero W.png|XenuLies What-if Death Battle Adam Taurus vs. Zen-Aku.jpg|Venage237 Simbiothero Description '''Power Rangers vs RWBY! '''It's a battle between two antagonistic swordsmen that represents them some kind of animal, and have an massive impact with one of the main characters in the past. Interlude Wiz: No one can escape from his own past, that is a fact, the actions that you've taken before, you will continue until your own tomb, including to those who have known. '''Boomstick: Zen Aku, the wolf org Wiz: and Adam Taurus, the leader of the white fang. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Zen-Aku Wiz: Not be knows much of the origin of Zen-Aku, but his spirit Org that was enclosed in a mask of the Wolf. When Animus had been defeated at the hands of the Original Master Org, Merrick, one of the guardians of animarium, took decision to steal the mask of zen-aku, when used together with the predazord managed to defeat master org, but with a price. Boomstick: and the price was that the mask of Wolf had taken the control of the mind of Merrick, turning it in Zen-Aku. While he still had something of their humanity, he implored the other guardians who destroyed it, but they refused, but later than tempered, the mask took complete control over merrick, attacking the other guardians, but with great pain manage they contain Zen-Aku thanks to a special stamp. Wiz: During 3,000 years, Merrick, now as Zen-Aku, is was in Ecstasy, until the master Org, Nayzor, opened the box to help him destroy the current guardians, the Wild Force Rangers. Although he had no recollection of his life earlier, I only knew I wanted revenge on those who sealed it 3000 years ago. Boomstick: Zen-Aku to difference of many other orgs that the rangers have faced, Zen-Aku has superhuman strength, resistance, strength, agility and speed that surpasses the of the Wild Force Rangers, it you to helped to even defeat the five wild force rangers at the same time in a combat melee. Zen-Aku: For 3000 years I’ve locked down in that box, waiting for the time of my revenge. Now is that time Adam Taurus Adam Taurus: You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! DEATH BATTLE See adam walking through a forest in the middle of the night, until it starts to play a song that seemed to come from a flute that is heard throughout the forest. Adam: Where does this music come from? Adam begins to walk toward where it seemed coming music which was a river, while in the River, you can see zen-aku sitting on a rock while he plays his flute, but zen-aku stop to touch and look at the Lake, recalling what had happened after a battle against the Wild Force Rangers, after defeating them, animus appeared and told him that I remember. Zen-Aku: What do you have to remember? Adam: hey, you! Zen-aku turns quickly and pulls out his cresent blade. Zen-Aku: Who are you and why follow me? Adam: I you would recommend that you were, this is territory of white fang This tells it while out his sword (wilt) Zen-Aku: and you think that you have fear, child? Adam: You would have. (Cue I Am... All of Me by Crush 40 (Main Theme of Shadow the Hedgehog)) Zen-aku and adam are put in the position of combat FIGHT! K.O! Result Who would you be rooting for? Zen-Aku Adam Taurus Who do you want to win? Zen-Aku Adam Taurus Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Power Rangers vs RWBY Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years